narakafandomcom-20200213-history
Yama
Yama is one of the 28 warlords of the Thar desert. He is son of Sanjana and Aruna, and his twin sister is called as Yami. Yama's childhood is spent as the apprentice of Tvastr, as the Chief Yajmaan. He had to carry out the sacrifices using his Khadaga for the Somayagya. Later he leaves amarawati and starts trading with Kubera and stays in the northern part of Thar also known as raurava territory. Appearance and Personality Yama is a lanky, tall and fair skinned male who looks in his 40s but his eyes and face suggest that he has seen and experienced much beyond his age. He had been very handsome once with Straight hair and fair skin, but being in desert for so many years have robbed him of his polished looks. He appears serious and thoughtful most of the times. He confides only in Shani, his half brother and Nandi, his friend. After he befriends Syam and Sabal, the pishacha dogs, he reveals a great deal about himself. He is a stickler for perfection and carries out all his plans after a lot of thinking and planning. He doesn't like being cross questioned and will freely manipulate people for his plans. Yama's motivations are not yet known, but it is evident that he has had troubled youth. His relationship with his family are estranged and he does not like to talk about them, even with Shani, his half brother. Currently he plans to rescue the settlements in naraka region from the pishachas. Unlike Takshak, he does not believe in killing pishachas indiscriminately, rather controlling and using them for the betterment of his people and army. Some of the pishachas have been trained into being part of his army. A task that is done well by Bhura. He is a man of taste and appreciates fine details in things. He has weakness for things traded from Kubera as they are of high artistic value. Abilities Yama realises very early on that he can feel the spirit of the sacrificial victim. He called them ruru's as he found them sad energies. He started growing more perceptive of these ruru's and their pain. When he stepped down as the Yajman, he became a trader, trading slaves and stones to kubera from the upper region around the desert region known as Naraka. Naraka was an uninhabitable place because of no vegetation and extreme temperatures. The heat there attracted the rurus and they occupied the bodies of creatures around that region, from the various settlements. Yama had the ability to talk to these ruru's and empathize with them. While traveling to the Alkapuri, he is attacked by the Danava army and killed. The ruru's who always follow him, carry his body to naraka and forcefully revive him. Thus resurrected, Yama surpasses death. Yama survives by consuming weak ruru's. He can talk to the ruru inside any pishcha, like he does with Syam and Sabal. To make sure that the pishachas, who are strong and mighty are not captured by the warlords for their benefit, he goes on a mission to hunt for all the pishachas with his brother Shani and friend Nandi. YAMANAGRI Yamanagri lies at the northeast tip of the desert, It starts as a small settlement of Yama, his family and other traders that work for him to trade with kubera and other nations to get food and clothing in exchange. As Yama starts gathering pishachas, he gets an elaborate underground jail made to keep all the pishachas, except for Syam and Sabal, his first pishacha friends. He uses these pishcahas to feed on their ruru, to subdue other colonies and to someday be able to control all of them using his psychic abilities. As they live on arid land, Yamnagari is built using the yellow and white stone native to that place. His mini fort, known as Yamalya is known for its beauty and grandeur. He has built it very similar to kubera's hall in Alkapuri. Yamalya's main feature is the secret underground jail that is used to tame the pishachas. This is done by people who are called pashupati's or the tamers. Bhura is an accomplished pashupati and spends most of his time playing and feeding them.